Your Special One
by sissors
Summary: What happens in a world when you have a clock that ticks down to the very moment you meet your soulmate?
1. Chapter 1

_The baby cooed, playing happily on the doctor's seat. _

_Her small, blonde tuff of hair sat on her forehead, with a small cherry pin tying it together. The parents only smiled at the child, thinking it was best for the little girl. The Doctor came through the door, only a small container. The parents looked up at him, eyeing the container. The Doctor cleaned his throat. _

_"We analyzed her blood, and put it into a clock for her soulmate." The Doctor announced. The parents smiled, and looked at the small little baby girl and she stared at them curiously with her big brown eyes. Layla, the mother, went over and picked the baby up, and set her up straight. _

_"Now this will hurt, but this is all for your happiness," Jude, the father said. Layla looked at her daughter. The Doctor approached the small baby, taking a pink, little blank wrist clock out of the box. _

_He approached the happy baby girl carefully, and held the baby's wrist. Layla thought in her mind if her daughter really did need this. _

_"This is all for her happiness, I want her to be happy." Layla thought as the Doctor started to bring the clock to the baby's wrist, little needle-like objects on the bottom of the clock. _

_"I hope she will meet her soulmate soon." Layla thought as the Doctor attached the clock in the baby's wrist._

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia never really understood love.

All the kissing, hugging, cuddling, affection-it just didn't make sense to Lucy Heartfilia. How do you show your love? Sucking on faces? Squeezing your bodies together? Snuggling under a hot blanket? Lucy just didn't believe in love.

In 6th grade, a boy named Ben Gadler kissed her on the lips. There were no sparks. No fireworks. No arrow striking through the heart. No affection. No warmth. No love. Lucy didn't care that her first kiss was taken away by a guy who didn't even like her, that's when she started to doubt love. Ben had moved away to America, and Lucy never saw him ever agin.

In 8th grade, Lucy started dating a boy for a few months. Lucy didn't even _like _him, she wanted to know what dating actually felt like. It felt like you were in a dark alley. Cold, isolated, with no contact with other people. He was demanding. With all the "affection" they both had broken up eventually, there was literally no warmth. It was just uncomfortable. Lucy had broken up with him on their 4th month anniversary, when he had got her a yarn bracelet from K-mart for three dollars.

It was the stupid SoulClock on her wrist. It remained blank. Every time she dated someone, the numbers on the clock would never show up. Lucy began to lose hope. The doctors said "The numbers haven't started because you aren't near your soulmate." Lucy thought that was absolute crap. Lucy started to begin there was no love, since there were no numbers on the clock. All of her other friends' clocks ticked down to the very moment where they met their soulmate. So why didn't Lucy meet her's?

Finally, in high school, numbers appeared on the clock.

* * *

_10m18d14h07m06s (10 months, 18 days, 14 hours, 7 minutes, and 6 seconds) _

Lucy wasn't over joyed, excited, or even happy when numbers appeared on her SoulClock. Her friends were though. They were jumping for joy, finally, their blonde-haired friend would find her soulmate like some of them did.

"Lucy! You can meet your soulmate now!" Lisanna Strauss exclaimed, hugging Lucy, her SoulClock already blank since she had found her soulmate two months ago. Lucy bet her friends were more excited than her, she wasn't even happy about it.

"So? My SoulClock will probably break or stop at a random number like that," Lucy said, waving off the situation. Her curly, short, blue-haired friend frowned at Lucy.

"Lu-chan, stop being so bitter," Levy McGarden said, sticking out her tounge at the blonde. Lucy rolled her eyes at the bookworm.

"When you meet your soulmate, bring him to me so I can make sure he's right," a scarlet-haired girl said, raising a piece of sushi with her chopsticks. They were all eating lunch together, sitting under a blossoming tree.

"Erza, we might not know if I'm even going to get one," Lucy argued, starting to pack away her bento. The others followed in suit. They all walked together to class, keeping a light conversation about the English Exam coming up in a month. Lucy sighed, not knowing what to feel about the numbers that were on the clock.

Petals flew away from the blossomed tree.

* * *

His whole family stared in disbelief as their pink-haired son ran down the stairs, waving his wrist, his red SoulClock shining, but now with numbers.

"Mom, dad, Wendy, look!" The pink-haired boy said, running down the stairs with fresh socks. "Look, there are number-" He slipped on last polished wooden stair, smashing his face into the wall that was presented in front of the stairs. His mom went to see if he was okay, but then he shot up.

"What is it, Natsu?" Grandine said, looking for any bumps on her step-son's head.

Natsu's eyes were full of happiness, and giddy. He held up his wrist, to show that his SoulClock had numbers on it. The family looked at it and was surprised and joyed.

"That's my son!" Igneel yelled, rubbing Natsu's head. Grandine was too busy thinking over that fact that her step-son would actually have a girlfriend, and little Wendy was congratulating Natsu, and how his soulmate would look like.

"Oh, I bet she will have flowy blonde hair! Maybe brown or blue eyes? She would definitely be shorter than Natsu," Wendy tried to guess what Natsu's soulmate would be. Natsu grinned, and patted Wendy.

"Oh really? I wonder when you are going to get a SoulClock and get yourself a soulmate!" Natsu said, indicating to Wendy's empty wrist. Igneel stopped grinning and looked at Wendy.

"Wendy is not going to get a boyfriend. She's going to stay here with Daddy and Mommy," Igneel said in a serious voice. Grandine shot her husband a look.

"She is going to get a soulmate! In fact, I'm going to set up an appointment for her right now," Grandine walked away punching numbers into the home phone, with Igneel following her with protests and complaints.

"I can't wait to meet your soulmate Natsu! I'm sure she'll be very nice," Wendy said, facing Natsu, ignoring their bickering parents. Natsu grinned once again. His cheeks were starting to hurt from all the grins and smiles, but he was just too happy.

"Thanks Wendy. Anyways, let's go to sleep kiddo, it's past your bedtime," Natsu said, ruffling Wendy's long blue hair. Wendy's hands reached instinctively up to her head, scowling and fixing her head.

She walked up the stairs, going into her room while Natsu went into his. He changed into his pajamias, and turned off the light in his room. Natsu twisted and turned in his sleep, just thinking about when he is going to meet his soulmate.

He kept looking at his SoulClock all night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rewritten because I didn't like the ending that much :P_

* * *

_08m04d11h3m18s (8 months, 4 days, 11 hours, 3 minutes, and 18 seconds)_

Lucy carried on with life as normal, as if the SoulClock never have gotten the numbers.

It's been two months since the numbers had appeared, and it hadn't really affected Lucy's life. She carried on with her studies, getting high scores as usual. She met up with her friends at lunch, with one of them mentioning her clock almost every time. For two months repeating, that was getting a bit irritating and annoying.

"Hey Lucy, how's your SoulClock doing?" A random person asked, looking at the blonde's wrist and tried to compare it to his' secretly. Lucy threw her arms up, one keeping a tight grip on her heavy binder.

"Will everyone _stop asking _me that?" Lucy said, exasperated. Even before he had asked the question, out of the corner of her eye she had saw him looking at her SoulClock to his. The boy, not really knowing what to say, just walked away. Lucy ran a hand through her blonde hair. She had yet chased away another person. Lucy turned around to hear a tiny giggle.

"Chased away another person, Lu-chan?" Her friend Levy said, snickering behind her books that she had in her arms. Lucy glared at her playfully.

"Yes it seems so," Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at her SoulClock. She sighed and continued to walk down the hall with Levy, talking about what they were going to do after school.

"We can go to that new cafe and do our homework there, I heard that they have delicious yogurt par-" Levy was interrupted when they saw their friends up ahead in the courtyard outside, sitting at their usual spot under the cherry tree. Lisanna saw them through the window, and gestured for them to come sit with them.

Lucy and Levy walked out the door to the courtyard, joining their friends. A scarlet-haired beauty looked at them, raising an eyebrow, probably wondering they were late. Lucy read her thoughts.

"Sorry Erza, _another _person asked me about my SoulClock," Lucy said, taking her bento box out of her bag. Erza smiled just a tiny bit, amused by the amount of people that had already asked Lucy about her SoulClock.

"It's fine. You just have to pay a fine," Erza said. Lucy raised her eyebrow.

With one quick swipe, Erza snatched a small sausage from Lucy's bento box with her fork and put it in her mouth instantly. Lucy was surprised, but her face formed a pout at Erza. Lucy moved her bento box away from everyone, making a defensive stance. They all burst out laughing, and Lucy smiled. No "soulmate" was ever going to get in between her and her friends.

* * *

From another person's view, it would look like Natsu was some big hero, about to conquer the school, but in reality, he was just glaring at the school because he was lost.

"God dammit, where is the school office?" Natsu cried out in fustration. A waft a smoke traveled against Natsu's nose, causing him to scrunch up his nose and cover it, then looking at the source of the smell.

Leaning on a brick post, a raven-haired boy stood against the post, with a cigarette. His white shirt was unbuttoned halfway, showing a bit of his chest. He stared at Natsu, with Natsu staring back at him.

"My name's Gray Fullbuster. And for idiots like you, the school office is over there," he said, pointing towards a small building with the hand of the cigarette. He turned and wiped the ashes off the brick post, then letting it drop to the ground.

"I'm not an idiot!" Natsu said, glaring at Gray. "You are!"

Gray's eye twitched. "First of all, I'm not the idiot, at least I know how to get to the damn school office!" Gray yelled, stepping towards Natsu.

"Well I don't hang out in front of the school with my shirt open! Oh look at me, I'm half-naked!" Natsu said, puffing out his chest and walking around in circles.

Both of the two resumed the heated argument, complaining about pink hair and visible chests. Pedestrians walked pass them, looking at them with weird glances. Natsu, who couldn't think of anymore insults, just stormed off into the direction of the school building. Gray scoffed, and took another cigarette out of his pocket.

That pink-haired guy was too weird.

* * *

Natsu opened the door to the office a bit too roughly, making the receptionist jump a bit.

He was still miffed from that argument with the stripping boy, being offended from being called "Pinky Puff" because of his hair.

"It's salmon!" Natsu yelled suddenly, when handing the paper to the poor receptionist. She looked at him in shock for a moment, and while a bit uncomfortable, she typed in Natsu's name, looked in the cabinet, and pulled out Natsu's schedule. Natsu took it, and before he forgot, he managed to remember what else to say.

"Oh and I need Wendy Marvell's papers too," Natsu said, unaware that what he was asking for seemed a bit stalkerish to the reception. Natsu looked through the glass doors of the office, only to see a blue blur rush through the doors. Wendy panted, putting her hands on her knees and resting.

"I-I'm here," Wendy breathed, pointing to the papers to which the receptionist was about to find in the little filing cabinet. The receptionist nodded, took out the papers and handed them to her. She slid a map of the school through the slot of the window, to which Natsu looked at. Wendy took a glance at it, and seemed to memorize where she needed to go.

"Alright Wendy, you better get along with those freshmen, okay? If anyone picks on you or touches you, tell me and I'll rip their face, got it?" Natsu looked straight into the eyes of Wendy. The receptionist was a bit taken back when she heard him say that as the siblings were walking out of the door. She just shook her head and went back to typing.

"Yes sir!" Wendy saluted Natsu, straightening her hand to her forehead mockingly. They both laughed and giggled. Once they reached the point where they had to separate, Natsu looked at Wendy.

"Remember what I said kiddo!" Natsu yelled, running off to his classroom.

"Alright Natsu!" Wendy yelled back, not bothering to run to her classroom, then waking peacefully.

Natsu took a quick glance at each of the classrooms, then looking at his class numbers. He skidded to a stop at Room 109, peering into the classroom window. Natsu turned the knob on the door, and pushed.

Immediately, all eyes snapped to him. Some just realized it was just a new kid, and went back to doing their work. The teacher studied him and gestured for Natsu to come over.

"Class, we have a new student today, please introduce your self," Mrs. Lamro stared at Natsu, gesturing for him to do so.

"Hiya! My name's Natsu Dragneel, I moved here from Onibus Town, and now I'm here," Natsu said, smiling. Half of the class didn't pay attention, with the other half trying to see where Natsu would fit in the school system.

"Thank you Natsu. Please sit behind Lucy Heartfilia," Mrs. Lambo said, pointing to a certain blonde haired girl sitting at a desk, reading and writing down notes. Natsu nodded, walked down the hall of desks, and sat where she told him to.

Natsu caught a glance at her wrist, seeing that she had numbers and a SoulClock, but her arm had been blocking the view of the numbers. Mrs. Lambo turned around to the chalk board, and started to write down math equations. Natsu placed his pencil and his notebook on the desk, and started to search in his backpack for his eraser. He moved his arm inside the the backpack noisily, making a certain blonde haired girl in front of him irritated.

With one swish of the arm, Natsu's elbow hit his pencil, sending it flying in front of him. It rolled down the marble floor, hitting a purple converse, making the #2 pencil come to a stop. Natsu groaned mentally, thinking how he was going to get it.

"Psssstt," Natsu whispered to the girl in front of him. "Pssssssssstttt!"

Lucy was rather already irritated with the boy. He had made her break her pencil out of irritation when he was swishing around the things in his backpack, and now he was purposely trying to annoy her. Trying to focus on her notes and listening to the teacher, she ignored him.

Natsu had no luck trying to get her attention, so he reached over the desk and poked her back.

"Pssssst" He whispered.

He tried to poke her in the shoulder, flick her head, and even pulling her hair. She still did not pay any attention to him. Natsu sighed, and kept poking her back. Lucy, who was enduring all of this, was about to break a certain pink-haired boy's neck. Her eyes flickered to the clock, it would be almost time for her next class. _  
_

Clenching her teeth, she tried to ignore it and started to pack all of her stuff in her back pack. Lucy shifted her feet sideways, letting the pencil continue to roll down the aisle of desk. Natsu groaned, very annoyed. Lucy noticed that he had stopped bothering her, and silently gave a sigh a relief.

_Ring! Ding! Ring! _The bell over the door rang loud and clear. Lucy swung her backpack over her shoulder, pushed her chair in a _bit _too forcibly. She fast-walked out of the classroom, her wrist accidentally hitting the door handle. Lucy clenched her teeth, ignoring the pain.

Bursting through the science door, Lucy collapsed at her desk with a sigh, the throbbing of her wrist dulling. She looked at her wrist, seeing if any damage had occurred. _Darn. _Lucy thought when they were no cracks or anything. Getting out all of the things she needed, her head snapped up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hiya! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" A chirpy pink-haired boy said, smiling and waving at the class. Lucy processed that he was now in two of her classes, maybe even more, and she felt like crying.

She layed her head in her elbow on the desk, letting out a silent wave of frustration. He was _so _annoying. Lucy looked up to see that he was walking to her side of the room. Natsu now sat at her side of the room, with just enough space for him to communicate with her. Lucy groaned.

_Kill me now. _Lucy thought while the teacher started the lesson.

* * *

_I know I know, I suck at coming up with ideas for chapters :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ATTENTION: **People who have received an email for this chapter, please go read the second chapter. I changed the ending to it. :P  
_

**_That is all._**

* * *

_08m04d03h12m23s (8 months, 4 days, 3 hours, 12 minutes, and 23 seconds)_

"...I can't even stand breathing the same air as him!" Lucy rambled to her friends, them just eating their lunch. Lucy stabbed the rice in her bento, with her chopsticks making little holes in the poor grains.

"Lu-chan, calm down," Levy said, moving her short blue hair out of her face while popping a cherry in her mouth. Lucy groaned, leaning back against the wooden bench. Why was that pinky so annoying?

"I absolutely despise him," Lucy announced randomly, then resumed eating. Juvia Lockser rolled her eyes.

"Juvia thinks Natsu could maybe be your soulmate," Juvia said, taking a sip of water from her waterbottle. Lucy pretended to choke, and gagged. Some people in the courtyard shot looks at her, some with disgust and some genuinely concerned. Erza waved them off.

"Are you kidding me? Juvia, I hate the guy, you except me to be his soulmate, when I don't even want to look at him?" Lucy said is disbelief. All of her friends rolled her eyes.

"Well someone's in a moody mood today," Lissana mumbled, then whistling so Lucy wouldn't suspect her. Lucy shot her a look, and Lissana giggled.

"It's not that bad Lucy, come on, we're going to the last period of the day. Then it could be all over, okay?" Lisanna said to Lucy, as if she was talking to a 5 year old. Lucy pouted. She swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Fine," Lucy said grudgingly.

"Good girl," Lisanna said, patting Lucy on the head. Everyone laughed, and started to walk to their classes, leaving Lucy and Lissana to walk to their own. Lucy pouted all the way to the classroom.

They both arrived in the English classroom. Lucy took a quick scope of the room, seeing if there was a head of pink hair. She didn't see any, and let it a sigh of relief. He wasn't here.

Then again, he could be in any of her morning classes, since he came in the middle of the day. The thought of it stressed Lucy, and cause Lissana to roll her eyes at the dramatic blonde. Lissana ripped a small corner of a binder paper, and quickly scribbled on it with a mechanical pencil.

She quickly tossed it at Lucy, the small little paper ball hitting her on the cheek. Lucy shot a glare at Lissana, to which she stuck her tounge out in response. Quietly, under her desk, Lucy unfolded the note.

_Stop making frown lines. It gives you wrinkles :) _Lucy read, then rolling her eyes. She looked over to Lissana, and saw that she was sticking her tounge out at her.

Directing her attention back to the teacher, Lucy tried to lay attention and take notes. Her mind kept drifting to the color of pink, which annoyed her since she didn't know why. She was rather bored, and waiting for school to end. All of a sudden, Lucy sneezed, even though she didn't have any allergies. She had a nagging thought in her mind, but shook it off.

Maybe someone was thinking about her?

* * *

Natsu folded his arms, the color of yellow flashed in his mind briefly.

He didn't know what caused it, maybe it was his new favorite color? Natsu put his "thinking face" on, scrunching up his eyebrows, closing his eyes and putting his hands on his chin. His meat sandwich sat untouched in front of him, the boys around him rolling his eyes at the lame onyx-eyed boy.

"Oi, quit making that face, it makes you look stupider that you already are," someone in the group called out to him. Natsu snapped his eyes open, to meet red ones.

His face was full of piercings, who knows where he had gotton the money to get them. He had a messy, untamed black mane traveling down his back, and a rough, muscular build. Natsu looked closely to see what he was eating, and it looked like burnt bread?

"Shut up Metal-face," Natsu grumpily replied, picking up his sandwich and started to munch on it.

"My name's Gajeel Redfox, you would know that if you actually had brains," Gajeel shot back, taking another bite of the blackened bread.

"Ladies, stop fighting, you are both stupid, okay?" Gray said taking a swing of ice-cold water from the plastic bottle. Both turned to the raven-haired boy and glared at him.

"You're delusional from all the ice in your body," Gajeel said, Gray scoffed.

"What about all that burnt bread in your body, shouldn't Pinkie over here be eating that, since he's "obsessed" with fire?" Gray taunted, guiding his thumb in the direction of Natsu, who scowled.

"Just because I almost burnt-" Natsu started, but was interrupted from behind.

"Jeez, why are you guys sitting together if all you do is fight and throw insults?" A blue-head asked, his red tattoo on his left cheek covered by a bit of blue hair.

"Shut up Jellal, at least I don't have tattoos on my face," Gray said, pointing to his cheek. Jellal frowned.

"I was born with it."

"Sure," they all chorused, not believing the excuse.

"Anyway," Jellal sighed. "I heard that there was a new ramen shop down Ulia Street, wanna go after school?"

Natsu questioned if he could. His mom and dad _did _say that he needed to make friends, would he meet any at the ramen shop? Natsu shrugged.

"I'll go."

"Alright."

"Whatever."

"Great, meet at the entrance after school," Jellal said, untying his bento box.

After eating, the bell rang clear as day, even where the roof was. Natsu cursed suddenly when they were packing up.

"What?" Gray asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"My class is on the other side of campus," Natsu groaned, speeding up his packing. The group snickered, shooing him down the flight of stairs quickly, making it so if Natsu would miss a step, he would fall.

"Go!" They all yelled at him, then started to walk to their own class.

Natsu ran and weaved through the crowd of people, but he kept slowing down everytime he would see blonde hair for some odd reason. He shrugged mentally and kept running.

It was his new favorite color after all.

* * *

_08m04d01h18m24s (8 months, 4 days, 1 hour, 18 minutes, and 24 seconds)_

Natsu felt a bit odd when coming out of class.

It felt like something was missing when he had sat down. Like an object. Or a person. Or maybe he was just hungry and wanted to go to the ramen shop already. Probably that.

He walked out of the school, swinging his bag around, almost hitting a girl in the face. Saying a quick sorry, he turned and fast-walked to where two brick posts were, claiming the title of the school entrance. Natsu was bored, it had been a full minute and none of them were here yet. He might go home.

Finally, someone arrived.

"What's up pinkie prick?" A voice called, a smirk planted on the voice's owner. Natsu scowled.

"I hoped you would come last, ice princess," Natsu snapped back, sticking his tongue out, annoying Gray slightly.

"Pyro."

"Ice Addiction."

"Flame Brain."

"Ice-for-brains."

"You copied my insult."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two boys continued to argue and yell at eachother, even when Gajeel and Jellal had arrived. Gajeel wanted to join in the fight, but Jellal held him back, already a bit irritated at the two idiots that were already fighting.

"Do you not want to go to the ramen shop or not?" Jellal yelled over the two boys, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. The two boys _hmphed. _Jellal sighed. He swung his bag over his shoulder, and started to walk in the direction of the noodle shop. The other boys followed behind, sneaking/whispering insults at eachother.

Jellal just sighed.

* * *

"Hurry guys, I want to check out the sweets shop next to the new noodle shop that opened downtown," Lucy urged her friends, picking up her pace.

"Lu-chan, you are _way _too excited for food," Levy said, holding her bag to her chest.

"It's on the way to the library," Lucy countered, raising her eyebrows with a slight smirk on her face. Levy cast her eyes down, muttering softly, "Fine." Lucy laughed.

"Juvia wants to go the the noodle shop," Juvia said, crossing her arms. Erza frowned.

"It would be a better idea to go to the sweets shop, and pick up some sweets and cake first," Erza suggested, and everyone agreed.

"So we're going the the sweets shop, then going to the noodle shop next door?" Lisanna asked, her bag bouncing on her knees as she walked. Everyone nodded.

They all walked down the street, with the busy traffic threatening to run over them as they tried to get to the sweet's shop. Lisanna almost got run over by a car by tripping on a crack on the road, but Lucy quickly pulled her out of the way, with them muttering curses at the man who almost ran her over.

After 10 minutes of walking, Lucy could see a big, plastic lollipop, along with the words, "**_Swee's Sweets_**" painted on the lollipop, with it's color being bright yellow, hurting the girl's eyes.

"That'll attract a lot of attention," Erza muttered, looking away from the bright, plastic lollipop. All of them nodded, and started torwards the shop.

They all could see the chocolates and candy displayed in the window, and were already drooling by the time they opened the doors. The fresh smell of chocolate and sugar floated through the air, relaxing and watering their mouths.

"I'm going to buy the whole store if the candy tastes as good as it smells," Lucy said, grabbing a white bag and started to go through the candy line. The other girls followed, picking each sweets they liked.

Each of them with a bag full of sweets, payed for already, they all walked out the door. Some of them wanted to eat them already, but Levy scolded them.

"We can eat the treats after ramen, if you eat it now, then it will spoil your appitete!" Levy said, starting to walk in the doors while putting the bag of sweets away.

"Yes mother," the girls said, then giggling when Levy scowled at them.

They all sat down at a large booth, looking at the menus and discussing what they were going to get. The waitress came to their table, leaning on one leg so her hip was jutted out, and put her pen on the paper. She gave them a look, her eyes telling them to order.

"I want miso with eggs and ham."

"Chicken with beef and eggs please."

"Miso with just eggs."

"Beef soup with chicken."

"Chicken with eggs."

"I want miso with beef, chicken, and eggs-"

The waitress took their orders quickly, and left before Erza could finish her order. She frowned, and took a sip of her water.

"I wanted to order ham with it also," Erza muttered, taking another sip of water. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You eat too much Erza," Lucy said, but was cut off by a loud jingle by the door.

No. Way.

Lucy groaned and banged her head on the table, attracting a pink-haired young man's attention. His head whipped to the direction of the sound, then his eyes lighting up when he saw a blonde's head laying on the table, oblivious to her groaning.

"Guys, look! There's Lucy! She sits in front of me in a class!" Natsu pointed in the girl's direction, which caused Lucy to groan even more.

Levy looked over to the boys, and averted to the "miserable" Lucy sitting beside her.

"Is that the boy that irritates you?" Levy whispered and nudged Lucy, whose head was still in her elbow. Lucy gave her head a slight nod. Levy resisted the urge to laugh, and leaned over the table to tell her other friends.

"Guys, it's the guy that annoys Lucy, let's invite him over, shall we?" Levy whispered quietly, so Lucy couldn't hear. The girls smiled deviously and snickered in their hands.

The restaurant seemed to be full, except for the booth next to them and another 4-person table on the other side of the restuarant. Before the hostess could direct them to the other table, Levy quickly got their attention.

"Erm, there's a booth over here that's available, if you would like," Levy said to them, gesturing to the empty booth next to their's. Lucy's head shot up.

"What are you d-" Lucy whisper-yelled, but was cut off.

"Sure, we'll take the booth!" Natsu said, and started to walk over to the direction of their booth, sitting down in the one next to them.

Lucy flicked Levy hard in the shoulder, but Levy just sipped her drink. Levy turned her head slightly, and gave Lucy a wink. She was stunned, angry, and a bit annoyed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Lucy said, her voice slightly tight.

"We wanted to get some food. What do you think?" Gray said a bit rudely, his eyes never leaving the menu. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired boy. Was this guy going to be nuisance to her also?

"At least, my shirt is buttoned up," Lucy muttered, taking some chopsticks out of the canister. Gray raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? You wanna fight B-" Gray started.

"Don't be rude to Lucy!" Juvia bursted, defending Lucy.

Gray and Juvia glared at each other, daring someone to make a move. It seemed to last for hours, until all of their food had arrived.

"Sorry, I don't fight with pretty little ladies," Gray muttered quietly, but enough to be heard. Lucy looked over to Juvia, who seemed to be picking up noodles, but had the faintest red blush on her cheeks.

They all ate their food quietly, without any fights or insults flying around. The girls finished before the boys, who were half-finished with their meal. The girls had a slight smile on their faces, because they knew what would happen after they would be finished with their meal.

Lucy reached into her bag, along with all the other girls. The boys occupying the booth next to them were confused. What were they doing, getting makeup? They all took out a white bag, filled to the brim with chocolates and candy. The sweet smell of sugar faintly drifted through the air.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"Some candy that we got at the sweets shop next door," Lisanna said, putting a purple jelly belly in her house. Lisanna relaxed as the grape-flavored goodness almost melted in her mouth. "It's _really _good."

"Can I have some?" Natsu said, leaning over to Lucy and looking in her bag of sweets. Lucy wanted to pull away, but was trapped between Levy and Natsu's head.

She opened her mouth to protest and say he couldn't have any, but then caught Erza glaring at her. _Be nice and offer some to him, _Erza's eyes practically told her. Lucy wanted to shrink down and avoid her gaze, but that could only be done by offering the candy to Natsu. Lucy clenched her jaw.

"Here you go, help yourself," Lucy shifted the bag of candy to Natsu's direction, to which Natsu's eyes lit up.

"Thanks!" Natsu said, rummaging through the bag of candy, then pulling out a red, hard candy. He popped it in his mouth, and smiled.

"Wow, this is really good, I didn't know they had spicy candy!" Natsu said, giving the white bag back to Lucy.

She took it and pulled out a random piece of chocolate, and quickly put it away, almost like she was protecting it. Levy, who watched the whole scene while next to Lucy, rolled her eyes at her best friend and chewed on her blueberry gummy worm.

The other girls in the group were nice enough to give the other boys a treat, except when Lisanna gave Gray a mint flavored candy, Juvia mumbled, "He doesn't deserve it." Gray glared at Juvia and ate the candy, to which Juvia slightly pouted at.

The boys said their thank-you's politely, and the girls started to get ready to leave. Lucy and the others had the slightest argument about who was going to split the bill.

"Erza, I ate the most, _I'm _going to pay the bill!" Lucy said, gesturing to the check that sat unpaid on their table.

"You did _not _eat the most Lucy, plus I have more money," Erza countered.

"Oh I highly do-"

"Thank you!" A voice said from behind them. Lucy and Erza both turned around, only to see the check gone, a waitress walking away, and the boys putting away their wallets.

"We paid for you," Jellal explained, unwrapping his piece of candy. The girls raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"Don't get used to it. It's only because you gave us the treats," Gajeel said gruffly. The boys expected the girls to say thank you, but instead, it came out the other way.

"Are you stupid?" Lucy said, leaning on the table and pointing her gaze at them.

"We could've paid for ourselves you know," Erza said.

"Yeah, we're not spoiled!" Lucy added, the boys looking at them in shock.

"Aren't you glad that we paid for you?" Gray scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," Lucy and Erza replied together. The other girls held back their laughs.

Without another word, the girls left the restaurant.

"I can see why you hate them," Erza muttered to Lucy. She had to suppress a smile.

* * *

_08m03d21h13m09s (8 months, 3 days, 21 hours, 13 minutes, 9 seconds)_

Lucy sat on her bed, sipping the last of her warm milk.

Putting the mug on the bedside table, Lucy started to go under the covers. She sat in bed, staring at her ceiling. Why did the boys have to show up at the restaurant? The girls and her could have had a nice meal and critique the people who were walking outside. She could've eaten more of her candy if Natsu didn't show up.

Lucy flipped over on her side, staring out the window. She felt her eyes droop down, the warm milk was kicking into effect. She fell asleep with a thought on her mind.

Lucy didn't even think she bought any spicy candy.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Oh Levy you evil mastermind._

* * *

_8m03d16h23m03s (8 months, 3 days, 16 hours, 23 minutes, 3 seconds) _

Lucy woke up groggily, almost knocking over her mug that sat on her bedside table.

It tilted towards the the edge of the wooden table, which made Lucy alert. She quickly shot out her hand to catch her falling mug. It landed softly in her hands, which she sighed in relief.

Lucy turned, and tried to continue her slumber by shutting her eyes. After a few minutes, she gave up and groaned. Lucy jumped a bit when her phone rang off, loud and clear. Slowly removing the covers off her, Lucy tried to find her phone. Lucy picked it up, seeing it was Levy's caller I.D. Lucy flipped her phone open.

"Yes?" Lucy said in a hoarse voice, then clearing her throat.

_"Hey Lucy!" _Levy's voice rang from the tiny device.

"Why are you calling me at 7:46 in the morning?" Lucy asked, holding her phone between her head and shoulder while trying to put on her slippers.

_"So I'm not allowed to call my best friend in the morning?" _Levy replied. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

_"Lu-chan!" _

"I meant, is there a reason why you called me?" Lucy held her phone near her ear, walking into her apartment kitchen.

_"Oh yeah, I got some tickets to the amusement park! Wanna come?" _Levy said, while Lucy poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"I don't know, I wanna relax Levy," Lucy said. She could literally hear the pout that Levy made.

_"You have to come! Are you just going to leave your best friend alone on a boring Sunday?" _Levy whined from the phone. Lucy swallowed her Cherrios.

"Fine," Lucy mumbled, as she dipped her spoon in the bowl and scooped another spoonful of Cherrios.

"_Yay! Meet me at 10 at the fountain!" _Levy said, then the line went blank. Lucy sighed and started to finish her cereal.

Lucy looked outside, it looked sunny with a few clouds. She went back to her room, and looked in her closet. She fished out a yellow skirt that went down just above her knees, and a turquoise button-up blouse. Lucy pulled on some black knee-socks, and laid down on her bed while turning on her TV.

All was left to do was wait.

* * *

_Levy's SoulClock (0m0d05h28m12s) (0 months, 0 days, 5 hours, 28 minutes,12 seconds) _

Levy grinned to herself as she hung up the phone with Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy, you need somge love in your life," Levy said, getting her phone book out.

Amusement park tickets laid on the counter, enough for three people to attend. Levy flipped through the phone book, trying to find a certain name. Her SoulClock had a sudden drop in her number this morning, to Levy's surprise. She was going to meet her soulmate in 5 hours.

As much as she was excited to meet her soulmate, Levy tried to concentrate on her best friend's love life. Lucy did not like love, and Levy was going to change that. Levy continued to flip through the phone book, muttering to herself.

"Now, where is Dragneel's phone number?"

* * *

_8m03d13h09m45s (8 months, 3 days, 13 hours, 9 minutes, 45 seconds) _

Lucy walked to the fountain, where Levy and her were supposed to meet.

She kept her eyes cast down on her phone, where she was playing games. Lucy could tell where she was walking by the cracks in the sidewalk, she had already known this town for 16 years.

Lucy arrived at the fountain, where she sat down. She looked at the time on her phone, and frowned. Levy was supposed to be at the fountain by now. Lucy kept texting Levy where she was, and Levy kept replying _"I'm coming, I'm coming jeez_". Lucy looked at her phone, about to text Levy again when she heard a voice.

"Oh hey Luce! Are you coming to the amusement park too?" Natsu grinned, sticking his hands in his red leather jacket. Lucy slowly looked up, her thumb hanging over the "Send" button on her phone.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Levy running towards them, a little smirk on her face. Lucy kept looking back and forth between Natsu and Levy.

"Levy, you are _so _dead," Lucy whispered, not loud enough for Natsu to hear. Natsu's ears perked up, but didn't notice.

"Oh hey guys!" Levy said, hiding her smirk behind her smile. Lucy gave a small glare at her best friend. Natsu just smiled back oblivious to the situation at hand.

"I'm so excited to go to the amusement park!" Natsu said, grinning.

"Yay," Lucy said blankly. Levy gave Lucy a look.

"Uh, listen, I forgot there was something, so I have to g-" Lucy started, walking slowly away.

Levy was behind her in a flash. "I don't think so Lu," Levy said, her smirk coming through a bit. "Unless you don't want to meet my soulmate?" Lucy's eyes widened as she turned around quickly, grabbing her wrist.

Levy was going to meet her soulmate in 5 hours. Lucy's eyes brightened as she let out a small shriek, startling Natsu who was watching the whole thing.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked, peering over Lucy's shoulder. She was too happy for her best friend to even notice he was over her shoulder.

"If your soulmate is a weirdo, then I'm taking you away," Lucy announced, making Levy giggle and roll her eyes.

"Can we go to the carnival now?" Natsu said loudly, making Lucy glare at the back of his pink head.

"Sure, pink-head," Lucy muttered. Levy stifled her giggle. Natsu's eye twitched.

They continued to walk, with Natsu taking the lead, and Lucy and Levy talking about Levy's soulmate. At a completely random time, when Levy was getting them sodas, Lucy heard Natsu mutter.

"It's salmon," Natsu muttered.

Lucy couldn't help but smile just a bit.

* * *

They arrived at the entrance, where Levy fished out the tickets for them.

Lucy put her ticket in the slot, and passed through the entrance. It seemed like they were in another world. There were children playing and laughing, people carrying around cotton candy, and huge rides. She didn't even know where to go first.

"I wanna go on that!" Natsu popped out from behind her, pointing to the biggest rollercoaster Lucy had ever seen in her life. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Shouldn't we go a slightly smaller one?" Lucy asked nervously, secretly hoping they wouldn't go on the massive coaster. Levy smirked behind the two as she devised a plan.

"Don't be silly Lu! Let's go!" Levy chirped, dragging Lucy towards the rollercoaster. Natsu smiled happily and ran ahead of them to get tickets. Once he was far enough, Lucy whipped her head to Levy. Levy had to surpress and hide her smirk as she played innocent.

"I don't know what you're doing Levy, but I will stop you!" Lucy said, then realizing it sounded cheesy. Levy snickered.

"You sound like a villian in an anime," Levy giggled, running up ahead. Lucy groaned as she tried to catch up with her.

Natsu joined them, giving tem tickets for the rolercoaster. Every so slightly, Natsu's hand brushed Lucy's hand as he handed her ticket. Natsu didn't seem to notice, but Lucy felt it slightly. Levy gave her a wink.

They waited in the line for a good 10 minutes, which consisted of Lucy complaining, Natsu being over-excited, and Levy trying to imagine her soulmate. Levy quickly looked at her wrist, seeing that there was still some hours until she would meet them.

Finally, they were at the front of the line. Levy quickly realized she was next to Natsu, and that she wuld be sitting next to him. Before the man collected their tickets, Levy dashed behind Lucy and pushed her towards Natsu.

"Wa-?" Lucy said as Levy pushed her forward, but the man quickly led her to the seat next to Natsu. Levy proudly sat behind the two, her smile in triumph.

_Mental Note: Kill Levy later. _Lucy thought as she strapped in the seat. Luckily, there was an armrest in between Natsu and herself, which gave a barrier between the two. Natsu seemed to help himself, putting his arm on the armrest, making Lucy a bit annoyed.

The handle in front of them suddenly pulled down, stabbing Lucy in the stomach but effectively keeping her place. The rails rattled while the seats moved up te railing, which made Lucy doubt the ride was even stable. She gulped as they neared the top, and everything below her seemed to look like tiny ants.

The seats stopped right at the edge of the top, and it felt like the ride had stopped to Lucy. Everyone wondered in confusion as they sat there for a few seconds.

"Hey, what happ-" Lucy started, but it turned silent as the ride suddenly tipped downwards, then going full speed down the steep railings.

Everyone on the ride screamed, including Lucy. Meanwhile, beside her, Natsu was grinning, the wind blowing back his pink hair roughly. His hand gripped the middle arm rest, squeezing it tightly.

Lucy, who was taken by surprise, was surprised her lungs didn't fall out yet. She was the loudest person to scream on the ride, and it was starting to hurt Natsu's ears. Lucy flailed to the side when they took a sharp turn, and her hands gripped Natsu's arm. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and screamed louder, if it was even possible. Natsu frowned and covered Lucy's mouth.

"Stop screaming!" Natsu yelled, his eyebrows scrunched up. Lucy frowned and took his hand off, and slightly blushed when she realized she was still holding on to his arm. Lucy blushed even more when she realized she was blushing.

Lucy released his arm, much to Natsu's relief.

The ride continued on, and Lucy found herself grinning as the wind blew roughly against her face. The thrill of the ride excited her, and Lucy was now enjoying it. Slowly, the rollercoaster seemed to go much slower, until they fully stopped back where they had started.

"That was really fun!" Natsu grinned, then looking back at the ride to see if they could go again. Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm really hungry, can we get something to eat?" Lucy asked, searching on the paper map for the carnival's food court. She scanned it with her chocolate orbs until she finally found it.

"Over there!" Lucy exclaimed, then suddenly marching to a random direction. Natsu grinned happily, following behind Lucy.

Levy rolled her eyes, until she took an innocent glance at her SoulClock. Her eyes widened, and she fumbled with her purse. A sea of butterflies crashed into her stomach, as Levy ran to the opposite direction of where Natsu and Lucy were heading.

* * *

_Levy- (0m0d0h29m07s) 0 months, 0 days, 0 hours, 29 minutes, and 7 seconds._

Levy frantically fixed her hair in the porta-potty mirror, the horrid smell drifting through her nose.

_Wait, what if the stench of the porta-potty sticks on me? I'll smell like dung and urine! _Levy thought, then fumbling into her purse for perfume. She ran out of the porta-potty, the long line that was waiting outside yelling at her for taking so long.

Levy quickly put a light spray of peppermint perfume on, then closing the cap and putting it back in her purse.

_Crap, I forgot to text Lucy! _Levy remembered, then silently cursed in her head. Levy took out her phone, and harshly punched in Lucy's phone number. Levy brought the blue cellphone up to her ear while pacing rather fast as she waited for Lucy to pick up.

"Hello? Lu?" Levy said, holding the end of the phone very close to her mouth.

_"LEVY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WAS WORR-"_ Lucy screamed through the phone, the sound pounding through Levy's eardrums.

"Yes yes, I know but I'M ABOUT TO MEET MY SOULMATE WHAT THE HELL DO I DO," Levy screamed, causing the pedestrians passing her to scoot away.

"_Calm down Levy, how long until you meet him/her?" _Lucy's voice rang through the phone, calming Levy slightly.

"It's okay, I still have-2 MINUTES?" Levy yelled, looking at her SoulClock. The number from before had alarmingly dropped down to 2 minutes, almost sending Levy into a panic attack. Her finger had almost magically pressed the end button on he phone, and it had disappeared in her purse.

"Calm down Levy, calm down, it's just your soulmate, only your true love in the entire UNIVERSE," Levy spoke her herself, taking deep breaths and pacing very fast in circles.

Levy looked at her SoulClock again, the numbers on the clock were dropping faster and faster. Her heart was beating out of it's chest as the seconds on the clock reached 10.

10 seconds.

9 seconds.

8 seconds.

7 seconds.

6 seconds.

5 seconds.

4 seconds. What would she do?

3 seconds. What would she say?

2 seconds. Would it be a boy, or a girl?

1 second. Long or short hair?

0.

Levy's pacing quickly, making her trip over herself, she closed her eyes and embraced for impacts. Levy opened her eyes to find herself in muscular arms. She looked up into red eyes, and a large, black mane. His huge body looked so big next to hers.

"Oi, this shrimp is my soulmate?" His gruff voice said, Levy could hear the rumble in his chest as he said it. Levy gulped.

Long hair it is.

* * *

_08m03d12h34m15s (8 months, 3 days, 12 hours, 34 minutes, and 15 seconds.)_

"Levy? Levy? Levy!" Lucy shouted into her phone, only to find out her best friend had hung up on her. Lucy groaned out of fustration, and kept dialing Levy's phone number.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, holding two hot dogs, one with ketchup and cheese, and the other with everything on it. Lucy held a finger up to Natsu, causing him to mimic eating both hot dogs. Lucy glared at him, while her call with Levy disconnected. Lucy put her phone back in her purse, zipping the pink bag up.

"Now, give me my hotdog!" Lucy said, reaching for the hotdog that Natsu was just about to take a bite of. Natsu widened his eyes and pulled away, almost dropping both of them. Lucy leaned on Natsu, trying to reach for her lunch. An elderly couple walked by them, whispering and chuckling about how they were like Lucy and Natsu. Lucy didn't notice, and kept trying to reach her hot dog to fulfill her hunger.

Lucy gently grabbed it out of Natsu's hand, frowning at him. Natsu grinned cheekily at her, and Lucy's frown dissipated. Her stomach rumbled, her mouth watering at the plain hot dog, when her nose was delighted by another smell to her left. She looked over, and realized it was Natsu's hot dog.

She bit her lip, and her stomach grumbled again. Lucy cursed silently, wishing she had gotten the same thing as Natsu. Natsu, who heard Lucy's loud bowels, chuckled and held his hot dog up to Lucy's face. Suddenly surprised by it, Lucy looked over to Natsu.

"I know you're hungry. Take a bite," Natsu said, completely oblivious to the situation. Lucy mentally rolled her eyes. Biting the inside of her cheek, she debated inside of her head whether to take a bite or not.

Driven by her hunger, Lucy leaned forward and took a bite of the pork. A different variety of flavors entered her mouth, making Lucy relieved she had taken a bite. Natsu smiled at her, and took the meal back.

"See? Is it good?" Natsu asked, taking a bite of it. Lucy, still munching, realized he had taken a bite after her. An indirect kiss?

Lucy swallowed, her cheeks tinted light pink. "Yeah, thank you," Lucy mumbled, then taking a bite of her own hot dog. Lucy looked away. Blue hair flashed in her mind, as she remembered that she needed to check if Levy was okay. Taking a quick sip of her soda, to make sure she wouldn't be parched, Lucy shoved her hand in her purse, rustling through it. Natsu looked at her curiously, watching Lucy in distress as she struggled to find her phone.

Natsu looked at her side, and reached in her jean's pocket. He pulled out a dark pink flip-phone.

"Here you go," Natsu said, oblivious to what he had done. Lucy's cheeks darkened, making her cheeks and face a crimson red. Muttering a thank you, Lucy quickly snatched the pink phone, and punched in Levy's number. The phone rang and rang, but Levy never picked up. Lucy's brows furrowed, becoming genuinely worried for her best friend.

"Yes, Lu-chan?" A voice called behind Lucy, making her and Natsu jump a bit. Lucy quickly turned around, seeing Levy stand there with a sheepish smile, and a tiny wave. A tiny glance at her wrist, her numbers were gone. Lucy looked behind her, a dark, huge figure standing behind her. Swiftly and quickly, Lucy reached into her purse, pulling out pepper spray. Lucy pulled Levy so she was behind her, and Lucy held the pepper spray up to the stranger, standing in a defensive stance. The figure backed off, holding their hands up.

The sunlight came through, revealing a very familiar face.

"Hey Gajeel! What are you doing here?" Natsu chirped, waving at Gajeel. Lucy gaped at Levy, placing the pieces together as she realized Gajeel was Levy's soulmate.

"Taking my little sister. She met her friend, and now she's with her. What are you doing?" Gajeel said, looking at Lucy and Natsu. Levy stepped beside Gajeel, looking up at him.

"I invited them to the carnival," Levy said. Gajeel looked away, obviously embarrassed by Levy looking up at him. Lucy smirked at the two, secretly taking pictures of the blushing two.

Levy and Gajeel strolled off, arguing about whether going in race carts, or going on the Ferris Wheel. Leaving Natsu and Lucy alone, the air between them felt extremely awkward. Lucy nudged the ground with her sneaker, then looking at her phone for the time.

"Ah, I have to go now, today's trash day, and I have to pay the bills, so," Lucy said awkwardly, looking at her phone to Natsu. Natsu nodded, and took Lucy's phone.

He pressed buttons on the phone rather quickly, and gave it back to her. Lucy looked at her phone a bit frantically, trying to see what Natsu had done to her phone.

"I put my number in there, just for fun," Natsu shrugged and grinning at her.

"Thank you.." Lucy muttered, her cheeks painted red. Lucy waved at him good bye, and walked off.

She hated him just a bit less.

* * *

Natsu looked at her when she walked off, and looked at his phone. Trying to memorize the number he had saw on Lucy's phone, he added her to his contacts. She had been fine of him adding his number, right?

He smiled slightly to himself, as he had a lot of fun making Lucy blush and smile.

* * *

_Ahh, this is getting cheesy and cliche. Better make someone depressed or die soon. I grew a bit lazy towards the end._

_Ps, why do I make such descriptive scenes about hot dogs?_


End file.
